Aella
Aella is an NPC that can be found in ''Phoenotopia'' and presumably in Phoenotopia Awakening. She is the daughter of Cadell, sister to Ernest, and a motivated Ki practicant. Description Aella is a girl with long red hair wearing a martial arts uniform, a headband and armbands, and olive green pants. She is able to use the power of Ki and is a capable fighter who was able to fend off multiple bandits. Events of Phoenotopia Aella is first mentioned by her younger brother Ernest. After Lisa returns to Panselo, Ernest is reminded of his own sister who was off on a year-long training trip but was supposed to have returned a week ago. He asks Gale to keep an eye out for her. Gale finds Aella in Crossroads Inn, where a woman explains that Aella had fought off some bandits who were attacking the inn, but one of them hit her on the head and made her lose her memory. Gale helps her recover it by bringing her several items to trigger her memory (a Duri Fruit, a Chocolate Protein Shake, and Gale's green bracelet, in that order), after which Aella thanks Gale for her help and gives her the Ki Spear Technique Scroll, which allows Gale to charge up the Javelin with Ki to make it explode. Aella then moves back into Panselo and starts an intensive training unit in the dojo. Restoring Aella's Memory # Aella recalls the taste of a fruit. Give her a Duri Fruit and she will remember Panselo. # She then remembers some chocolate that did not taste good but improved strength. Give her a Chocolate Protein Shake, so she remembers her home. # She now will remember her name as well as a circular green object. Show her the Green Bracelet and she will remember Gale’s name, Nana, and the orphanage. # She now remembers everything. Talk to her and she will give you the Ki Spear Technique Scroll. After this, she will return to Panselo. If you talk to her there, she will give you a Chocolate Protein Shake for free. Trivia * If Aella has not come back to Panselo, Ernest will talk about her saying that the newcomer (Lisa or Thomas, depending on the chapter) reminds him of her. * Aella goes to the meeting with Billy if rescued beforehand. It does not require looking for her when gathering the adults and she does not speak about the conversation afterwards. * A soldier from Daea talks about a trainer who could control a spear with their mind, most likely referring to Aella. * Aella and Gale meet in Crossroads Inn, which, according to one of the innkeepers, is a place where people meet long unseen friends or relatives. * When Lisa asks if Gale remembers her name, "Aella" is one of the options that can be chosen to answer the question. * If Gale talks to Ellis on Chapter III, he will give her a Duri fruit. This was likely intended to be given to Aella, as Chapter III is the one where Gale reaches Crossroads Inn. Category:NPCs Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Merchants